


News

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew was extremely NOT interested, in any relationship or plan or whatever else Alfred might be getting up to THIS time. And whatever machinations his twin appeared to be up to, his father appeared to be in the thick of it too. And that was a major Not Good. His father figure tended to go overboard, which could be even harder to predict than America's "plans." Mathew stifled a groan.





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers! Hope you like it XD  
> ...I apparently have a fondness for short chapters.

"It appears that America likes you, Mathew."

Canada raised an eyebrow at what England had said and raised his eyes from the tablet in his lap displaying that day's world and national news. "Well, that's news to me." He said wryly. "How could I have ever missed that? Us being near brothers you'd think I'd have guessed that we would be on good terms and friends."

The sarcasm was heavy. Heavy enough to sink the hope Arthur had when he'd thought to come over and divulge his other son's secret, and yet now had had it completely dismissed and rejected in Canada's own mayhap innocent but also rather savage way…considering the matter at hand.

But, really, if it had taken Alfred this long to gather up his courage and take matters into his own hands, then obviously he needed someone to help him along.  
'Alrighty then.' England thought to himself. 'Time for plan B. Bluntness does not appear to work…so what else?'

Meanwhile, he carefully steered the topic away, and disguised it by commenting on his other son's current government and how he just wanted his little Canada to know his almost brother loved him despite what may be happening with NAFTA and all. You know, the regular fatherly stuff and pleasantries over tea that then went over recent occurrences and all other regular conversation topics as Arthur's mind worked furiously on other subjects quite removed from the normal.

How the hell was he supposed to help his "supposedly" braver son to take the route he wanted with his other son? Bloody hell, why couldn't his boys ever stick to the characters they kept up around others? But nooooo, apparently his Alfred had to be shy when on his own and his Mathew to have a biting tongue and sharp wit that always left his close family scrambling for their own words. 

The little buggers.

Perhaps this called for yet another pep talk with America after all, and hoping that things progressed enough to give him an opportunity to strike later on…  
Arthur absentmindedly rubbed his chin, his rather large eyebrows drawn together in thought.

Across the table from him, Mathew narrowed his eyes.

His father better not be thinking of interfering with matters as they stood. He'd been doing a good enough job of keeping Alfred off balance enough not to spout off whatever he'd been cooking up, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Mathew himself was extremely NOT interested, in any relationship or plan or whatever else Alfred might be getting up to THIS time. Yes, he had noticed Alfred's new hesitance or sometimes unreasonably exuberant behaviour. Of course he'd noticed when it was so out of the norm. It had freaked him out how nervous his brother had been during what Mathew now called the Chainsaw Incident. No siree, he wanted no part of whatever machinations of involvements either the man he considered his twin or his father could dream up. No part at all. That would be a very big No Thank You, thank you very much. And Arthur couldn't look any more involved with whatever his twin appeared to be up to for his comfort.


End file.
